Twins
by Mic-RNOL-Mik
Summary: "What're you doing, Kaito?" Ryoga couldn't believe his eyes. This was the last thing he expected to find while looking for his sister. Hinted Diamondshipping. Short One-shot.


**Mic-RNOL-Mik: Okay, so this came up to me today, and even though I love accidentshipping and anxietyshipping, I don't know what came over me to write this! xD anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Twins**

"What are you doing, Kaito?"

This definitely wasn't good. How had they ended up in this compromising situation? There were millions of people in the world, and they just had to bump into each other.

Great, destiny sure loves to have fun with these kind of coincidences.

Ryoga was pissed, he was clearly not happy with what he was seeing. Who could blame him? He left his twin younger sister alone for a few minutes, and when he came back she wasn't there. He went all around the park looking for her, and what did he find?

His sister _lying under __Kaito_. And to make things worse, it looked as if they were about to _kiss_.

"Get off of her, _**now**_," and while he didn't yell, the tone in his voice clearly meant it to be threat. His eyes were burning.

Kaito got up, and away from her as fast as he could. He wasn't intimidated by Ryoga, He'll never be. The reason he got away from her so quickly was that he was also embarrassed. He had never been so close to anyone, _**ever**_. A faint blush, almost unnoticeable was covering his cheeks, but he tried to hide it behind a scowl.

"It's not what you think," was the first and best thing he could come up with at that moment, though he quickly regretted it by how cliché he sounded.

Rio was blushing furiously, but she had two different reasons.

Number one was the embarrassing situation she and Kaito were found in by her brother. She had been so close. His perfume still lingered on her clothes…

And number two, the over-protective, completely embarrassing, annoyingly jealous, and immature _way_ her brother Ryoga was reacting. She plenty of times showed him, and proved to him, she could clearly take care of herself. So he didn't need to have that sort of reaction!

But it didn't matter anymore, the water duelist would never stop being overprotective.

And while Ryoga was still killing Kaito mercilessly with his eyes, Rio decided to intervene. _'Okay, be cold, quick, and tell the truth,'_ she told herself. "I ran into him, we both fell, and then you came, _**just**_ that."

'_Yeah, just that'_

Oh, but that was a complete lie. Yes, they had accidentally fallen, but it wasn't _just that_. They both had enjoyed it. They might have even kissed had he not interrupted them.

And part of her was frustrated that Ryoga found her so fast.

But Rio wouldn't dare to say that out loud. She would never tell Ryoga something so unnecessary. It was one of those things she must keep to herself, and pray that her twin wouldn't find out.

But that was also the problem. They were _**twins**_. They knew each other better than they even knew themselves. And that's why Shark didn't like what he saw at _all_.

She was like an open book to him.

The blonde was a bit lost. The twins were staring at each other, as if battling only with their eyes. He started to feel a bit awkward, so he frowned.

Finally, after what seemed like ages to him, Ryoga sighted.

"Okay, let's go home then," he said, and his sister smiled. There was no use in fighting.

She had won.

"I'm deeply sorry, Kaito-kun," the girl bowed in front of him, while her twin waited for her. Even though Kaito wasn't frowning anymore, his eyes were still serious, looking at her every move.

The female twin…was certainly interesting.

'_Her eyes had changed from surprise to embarrassment, then determination, then relief and finally to gentleness, all in a matter of fifteen minutes.'_

He watched them leave. The girl waved at him before disappearing.

Oh no, what had he gotten himself into?

* * *

**Mic-RNOL-Mik: Okay, I'm crazy I know. Let me know what you think! After watching today's episode, and reading 'What a Day' by vampireknightcoulples, I just HAD to write this!**

**Hope you people enjoyed it! :P**


End file.
